Under My Skin
by HottPinkNailsItsBarbiee
Summary: It was just another Friday in detention. Or so I'd thought, when Nessie Cullen walked in. This wasn't the normal goofy nerd ball I was so used to- no, this chick was hot. Smok'n hot... What happens when a nerd & a bad boy cross paths one afternoon in ASD?


**Under My Skin**

**Ch. 1 Just another Day in Detention**

**Jake p.o.v**

It was just another boring ass Friday afternoon in detention.

Or so I'd thought.

Legs outstretched and crossed, feet propped up on the worn wooden table, and elbows up, head resting back in my hands, I didn't think anything out of the ordinary was going to happen today. Ya know? I leaned back in my seat and eyed the brown once white, tiled ceiling, humming idly to myself, just waiting for the four hours to slide by easily. The old 12th grade English teacher that watched us never bothered me; she was too busy nodding off at her desk.

The other kids that walked through the old, swinging, creaky door usually kept to themselves. There were a few paper balls thrown across the room from one kid to another, a loner who skate boarded around desks, and a Goth couple that sat by the window making out. We were all in here for the same reasons: Skipping class, fights, back talking teachers.

The same ole' same ole'.

Nothing too dramatic or spectacular needed to happen for you to land an evening in here. Lucky for me I was used to it; I had nothing better to do. I spent most of my life getting into trouble, lots of fucked up and sticky situations.

Most of which kept me in this shit hole, claustrophobic, hot, smelly basement. I'd been pent up in here so many times; I was beginning to lose count. I couldn't even remember half the reasons I got ASD anymore. It was like a daily routine, now.

Wake up. Brush my teeth. Go to school and have detention afterwards everyday.

My dad stopped caring. He realized he couldn't control me.

I was going to do what I wanted to do.

And it was too much of a strain on him to try and stop me- he was handicapped.

There wasn't really much he could do anyway considering that.

If being here kept me away from my pot smoking, gang banging friends for a few hours, who was he to complain? My pals and I were often referred to as "The Pack." We were as tight as wolves, like brothers, a bunch of similar looking, muscular, tan, Native Americans, cluttered together, getting into all sorts of bullshit.

A couple of us even rode motorcycles. I mean, one glance at us, and you'd know not to cross our path. We just had that dangerous look to us, the kind of aura that drew babes in and that made pussy dudes shy away. We had the privilege of having that respect, that _power_. And hell, I loved it.

I was almost asleep, my eyelids drooping and my mind wandering, when I saw _her_. When _she_ walked in.

Things were about to take a very _very_ unexpected turn, for the worst- I wasn't so sure yet.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I almost hissed her name.

Miss goody- two shoes, uptight, cheerleader, Bitch Barbie from Hell! The pain in your ass kind of girl you'd expect to be anywhere but here. The kind of chick that made straight A's, and that'd be hot if it wasn't for her constant nagging, wire rimmed glasses, and that damned frilly pink button down grandma sweater she was always wearing.

Except this Friday, that last bit didn't exactly apply to her.

I did a double take.

Was this the same Nessie Cullen, my neighbor I'd loathed since Kindergarten?

The one who'd snitched on me so many times, it was beginning to get a little ridiculous?

The same girl that spit in my face this past Halloween for breaking her best friend's heart?

It sure as fuck didn't look like her. I reached for the desk inches away from me, my hands tightening at the edges to keep myself from falling over in my tilted back chair. Once I regained my balance, and the seat was on all fours, I raked my fingers through my longish, spiked, jet black hair.

Holy shit, Jesus mother fucking Christ.

I let out a low barely audible whistle.

I examined Nessie Cullen closer, and man, did I like what the fuck I saw. This couldn't be the nerd ball, the looser I'd picked on so many times before. No way. This girl was just too fucking hot.


End file.
